


paint me in trust, i'll be your best friend

by kutekoolkat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gifset, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutekoolkat/pseuds/kutekoolkat
Summary: Secret Santa Prompt: Teacher AU - Person A is headmistress, Person B is the new teacher at the school. Sparks fly…





	paint me in trust, i'll be your best friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictorium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/gifts).



> Crosspost [here](http://kutekoolkat.tumblr.com/tagged/supersanta2017).
> 
> Happy Holidays! Hope you like it >.<

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
  
## paint me in trust, I'll be your best friend

_for[@fictorium](https://tmblr.co/ml4YSJdtKYq5zBJzBjGPRDQ)_

> _Will you share your soul with me? Unzip your skin and let me have a see.  
>  _
> 
> _I want to_ **[give you your grin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LL8tyObkRvk)** _| so tell me you can’t bear a room_ **that I’m not in**

Secret Santa Prompt: Teacher AU - Person A is headmistress, Person B is the new teacher at the school. Sparks fly…  


##  **❤** _H A P P Y    H O L I D A Y S_ **❤**


End file.
